Making Peace with the Beast
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: in this mystifying conclusion to the Werewolf Sora series, Sora and friends race to stop Fluffy from using the Skull Heart to create her Twisted new world, will they suceeed? plus Sora makes one last attempt to control the Beast within!


**MC: this is the longest series i have ever done...but all awesome things must come to an end...**

 **Sora: Fluffy's here, i can feel it.**

 **TK: Sora, have you seen my oil can?**

MC the Midget Dragon presents:

"Making Peace With the Beast!"

(i do not own Digimon or SkullGirls, nor do i own the people in this Story except Fluffy)

Sora, Mimi, Winry and TK had chased Fluffy halfway across the World, ( **don't ask them how!** ) leading them to New Maridian, Mimi, had gotten a tip from and old friend that Fluffy is after the Skull Heart, an artifact that grant a woman their deepest wish...

...however, if the woman was not pure of heart, the artifact would turn their wish against them.

"if Fluffy gets her claws on that thing, she could turn every human into a werewolf slave!" though Sora, Winry was already a werewolf because of Fluffy, she was not going to doom the entire planet to her fate.

Since Winry had better control of her werewolf form than Sora, she was to help sniff out Fluffy, while Sora remained on a chain leash for her own safety as well as others.

That very night, the two were searching for the deranged beast, TK and Mimi close behind them.

"Grr..." growled Winry as she pointed at the chapel with her paw.

Sora growled in agreement, and led the others inside.

as they neared the top, they saw two girls on the floor dazed, one was a weirld looking cartoonish girl with short red hair, empty eye sockets and sharp metal teeth.

the other was a Maid-like girl who looked more dead than alive, had bone white hair and her outfit was a skull themed maid outfit.

"who did this?" asked TK

the cartoony one, named Peacock was the first to stir.

"Some wolf like chick, like you two, but she...she was a monster!" she sneered, she did not like losing to somthing like her.

"she has the Skull Heart," said the Maid-like Girl known as Marie, "she said something about creating a new world order..."

Mimi and TK's eyes widened, if Fluffy had the Skull Heart, why did she not use it?

Sora let out a howl of fury and broke the chain leash TK had on her and ran to the top of the stairs, Winry and co. close behind.

Finally, they made it and waiting for them was Fluffy, holding the Skull Heart in her claws.

"i must say, i am trully impresed my little pup, you have grown to be quite the advisary, but i'm afraid you're too late, all i have to do is make my wish and a new world will be born!" she said with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Mimi.

"despite what you have been told, i was once human like you, i was a kind child with a rotten familly, what i wanted was a chance at a better life, Dr. Hisako Kamiya gave it to me, but as you know, everything has a price to pay, mine was my sanity, and now i seek to make the world just as insane as i am." said Fluffy.

Sora Charged at her, claws at the ready, but Fluffy was far too fast.

Winry was able to sink her jaws into Fluffy's Tail, "Payback time Bitch!" thought Winry.

TK slamed the ground with a thunderous punch, stunning Fluffy so Mimi could attack with her bats!

Fluffy, in a blind rage, swung her mighty tail, knocking down everyone!

"Hahahahah! did you honestly think you misfits had a snowball chance in hell of beating me! however, i am in a genorous mood, join me and i'll spare you worthless lives!" sneered Fluffy.

"Never!" said Mimi.

"And doom the human race, i would rather die!" huffed TK.

Winry and Sora both growl in protest.

Fluffy clicked her tounge, "Tch! all that power and no will to unleash it, i pitty all of you!" she said.

She pulled out her Axe and pointed it at the foursome, "oh well, at least i'll get a good kick out of..."

Shoom!

that was Fluffy had to say until Peacock, who had been following them, rammed a silver blade into Fluffy's heart!

The creature changed back to her human form and fell to the ground dead...

"Rule #1 of combat, ya gonna kill somone, do it! don't spend five minutes talking about it!" said Peacock with a smirk.

the others regrouped and stared at the Skull heart with interest...most of all Sora.

she crept closer to it, only to hear Peacock speak.

"i can't stop you from using that thing, just be sure you're ready to handle whatever twisted catch comes with your wish." she said as she crossed her arms.

Sora approached the Skull Heart just as the moon hid behind a large cloud, within minutes, Winry and Sora returned to normal.

"what do you seek child..." Said the Skull Heart.

"for a time, a cure for this thing, but now i just want to have this power and **Still be me.** " she said, "ive killed so manny people and i can never take it back" Sora said as she dropped to her knees, crying

Only now did Winry and the others see that this was eating Sora alive...

the Skull Heart manifested a ghostly hand to wipe Sora's eyes, it had taken pitty on her.

"you are indeed pure of heart, you seek not only to control the beast within, but to atone for your mistakes as well." the Skull Heart said in a motherly tone, however, in order to grant your wish, you must face one more ordeal...Face you inner beast one last time, if you triumph, you wish will come true, Fail and at least the people you killed will forgive you...are you ready?"

Sora nodded, "Yes..."

and with that, a bright light flash and Sora was gone.

 **Somewhere in Sora's Mind...**

Sora was walking within the confines of her mind, she was getting impatient...

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! you had the guts to make me kill all those people, but you won't face me?" Yelled Sora.

"Wow...Easy Sora, ya don't have to get personal..." a voice said.

Suddenly Sora heard the stomping of large paws as a towering white wolf approached her.

"Why...why did you make me do those things? i killed Kari, Dipper, hundereds of lives, my own friends died to help me!" Sora said, Pouring her soul out.

"when two Souls fight over the same body, the body sometimes acts on it's own." it said.

"i'd ask you to leave, but i've gotten used to this, i just want to have this power and still be me." Sora said.

Just then, the wolf began to glow, as it did it changed shape, when the light faded, a duplicate of Sora stood before her, but she was pure shadow.

"then we must become one soul..." Shadow Sora spoke.

Sora's eyes welled up with tears, and within moments she hugged her shadow in a tight embrace...

 **Back at the chapel...**

Peacock and the others waited as the Skull Heart spoke once again.

"Sora has succeeded..." it said as a bright light flashed, TK and Mimi covered their eyes as Winry pulled out her sunglasses.

when the light faded, Sora appeared, but she was different, her hair had turned a lovely shade of white, her tube top now pitch black with a pink heart outline and a crecent moon symbol in the middle, her Helmet now a dark purple while her jeans were the same, she also had white fluffy wolf ears and a long wolf tail.

"How do you feel?" asked Mimi.

"Better, in fact, the best i ever felt in years." Said Sora as she hugged Mimi.

Winry and TK smiled, as the Skull heart spoke again.

"Your wish has been granted, and so i return to my 7-year sleep, until we meet again..." the artifact said as it disapeared from sight...

as the Gang left the building, Peacock and Marie returned home.

"Now what, with Fluffy dead, what's left?" asked TK.

"I do not know...but i do know that whatever chalenge we face we will face toghether!" Sora with a smile.

and so the group decided to Stay in New Maridian, where they would have manny more adventures to come...

and they all lived Happily Ever After!

THE END...or is it?

 **MC: And thus, Sora's Twisted Journey comes to a close.**

 **Again, i'd like to thank GirlFish and everyone for sticking with me and offering their imput, this seires was not easy to do, but it was worth it!**

 **and if you have any ideas for Future Werewolf Sora adventures by all means, feel free to review or PM**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
